A Congress on Thrombosis and Haemostasis will be held in Paris, France, in July 21-26, 1975. The main purpose of this Vth International Meeting is to provide and international and interdisciplinary forum for the discussion of new scientific and medical developments bearing on the problem of thrombosis and haemorrhagic diseases. The main topics included in the program (indicated in a joined copy of the first announcement) are the following: Platelets and vessel wall; coagulation; fibrinolysis; thrombosis (clinical and therapeutical aspects): immuno-haemostasis; artificial surfaces; experimental thrombosis.